


Harry Potter theories

by 0_0U_U0_0, Sparkling_Platypus_King



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Platypus_King/pseuds/Sparkling_Platypus_King
Summary: Just Harry Potter theories I come up with
Comments: 16
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I have a theory that Dumbledore knew that It wasn't Lily's love that kept Harry alive because It could have also been James that is the reason Harry survived, but Dumbledore must have known that the Dursley's hated magic and sent Harry there because he knew Harry would get beat and starved and treated horribly. That's what he wanted so when Harry got to Hogwarts with a little bit of kindness from anyone would have him be loyal and the more loyal Harry was to Dumbledore the more he would do anything he said so he made him stay with the Dursley's and never helped Sirius out of Azkaban and because if Sirius stayed in Azkaban Remus would be extremely upset because he thinks three of his best friends are dead and the other a traitor so he wouldn't go after Harry to raise him. Yes, I do believe Dumbledore did this all on purpose.

TL;DR Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so in the third book, there were twelve people at the table at Christmas-time. Trelawney comes up and Dumbledore stands to draw up a chair for her, but she freaks out and says, “When thirteen people dine together, the first to rise will die!” But in Ron’s pocket, there was Scabbers, who we know is Pettigrew, so there were thirteen people already at the table. Dumbledore stood up first, and he died first..


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so Dumbledore was behind Snape’s, Harry’s AND Voldemort’s death. If you didn’t know, Antioch, Codmus and Ignotus Peverell were the names of the three brothers in the Tale of the Three Brothers, eldest to youngest respectively. Harry, Snape and Voldemort are supposedly the three brothers. Well, Dumbledore gave Harry the cloak, did he not? He was also the only one to own all three Hallows at once. He also greeted Harry, after he died, in the white King’s Cross looking room. Therefore, Dumbledore is Death.


	4. Chapter 4

The memories of James telling Lily to take Harry and hide, and then James dying, and then Lily begging Voldemort, “Not Harry!” Weren’t Harry’s. You would think that a one year old would be able to remember that, since it’s the magic world and what-not. The Dementors in Harry’s third year all took a “liking” to him (not a liking but like yeah) because he had two souls, although one not a full soul. The aforementioned memories were actually the fragment of Voldemort’s soul in Harry’s brain. It relieves ITS worst memory, which is being teared apart from Voldemort. That is why Harry hears and sees these memories, not because he remembers them.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in Gryffindor chose to be there. Being brave is a choice, and is also one of the attributes of a Gryffindor. You needed to be brave enough to ask to be put into Gryffindor.


	6. Chapter 6

Voldemort was born December 31st. Trelawney asked Harry if he was born in mid-winter. She saw Harry’s second soul, but all of the readers were like “This woman is dumb..” or something to that affect, as they didn’t know anything about Horcruxes since it was the third book.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a theory but I have to share it or I’ll die

  
IM CRYING ANAJAJAJ


End file.
